ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Rulue
franchise.]] Rulue is Arle's main rival, a powerful martial alien artist, and one of the main characters from the long-running Puyo Puyo animated television series. She is voiced by Kira Buckland. Biography Games only She's madly in love with Satan, which means she'll pretty much do anything he says. Most of those orders involve hassling Arle, which she has no problem with, since she's jealous of her magical powers. She has had a few spin-off games such as Super Nazo Puyo 2 and Rulue's Spring Break. Her servant is a huge minotaur, known as Minotauros, who acts more like a pussywhipped sap than a ruthless bodyguard. Her birthday is February 24. In Madou Monogatari: ARS and Rulue's Spring Break, her antagonist in Count. Rulue is the only character besides Schezo or Klug to have a unique henshin animation in Puyo Puyo 7; her second mini/chibi animation is different from it's counterpart in normal and deka. Rulue is also the only one of two characters whom didn't have an outfit change for the game, the other being Lemres. Arle Nadja Arle is Rulue's rival. She is not afraid to hassle with her. However, she does not despise her. In the ending of Madou Monogatari III, she travels alongside her to magic school, so that she can learn how to cast magic. However, Arle is still her rival, trying to get rid of her as well. Dark Prince Rulue is deeply in love with him, ever since they met in Madou Monogatari: ARS. Rulue will do anything to win his affections, in spite of him having only eyes for Arle. While he does not return the sentiment, the Dark Prince at least does not dislike her. Draco Centauros Rulue dislikes Arle's rival Draco Centauros who cuts in on her monologue and who also appears in Draco's story in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary. Klug Rulue has a strong dislike of Klug despite being Raffina's best friend. Raffina The two do not meet in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary or Puyo Puyo 7, but hit both of them off in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary and become good friends, likely because the two are fairly similar: physical martial artists with lots of wealth, a larger character who ostensibly loves them that they do not have feelings for, and poor magical abilities. Appearance Generally, Rulue is an adult with long blue hair that reaches to her waist and turquoise eyes. A recurring feature of Rulue is she wears jewelry, commonly a necklace, bracelets, and anklets, that go through design changes between games. Starting with Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, she would also start wearing earrings, choker, and belt. The attire she wears varies between games, but in older games she commonly wore a type of strapless dress held together by a yellow sash around her waist that emphasizes white colors. Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary and Puyo Puyo 7 would have a variant of the design that separates the top and bottom giving the impression of a long skirt and midriff, while from Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary onward she instead wears what appears to be a mini dress and a long vest/jacket strapped on top of it. In earlier games she lacked any footwear, but from Puyo Puyo~n onwards she would start wearing sandals. See also *Puyo Puyo Category:Characters Category:Characters in the multiverse Category:Multiversal characters Category:Friends Category:Best Friends Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Teens Category:Aliens Category:Puyo Puyo characters Category:Cartoonverse characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Villains